


anything could happen

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, Courtship, E-mail, Epistolary, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Bashing, Gen, Love Letters, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Phone Calls & Telephones, References to Shakespeare, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the fall of his junior year, a few weeks after he joined glee club, Kurt receives a letter from a boy his age who says his name is Blaine Anderson and that they are engaged due to inheritance agreements. However, Blaine does not want just a business arrangement- he wants romance for the two of them. Thus, the two embark upon a courtship through letters and eventually emails and phone calls, weathering bullying, Shakespeare, bashing, music, transfers, and therapy together, as well as discovering the answer to a vital question: </p><p>Can you fall in love with someone you've never met?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i would not wish any companion in the world but you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatstheproblembaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatstheproblembaby/gifts), [cammie511](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cammie511/gifts).



> “Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, and therefore is winged Cupid painted blind.”  
> -William Shakespeare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and by the way in this fic everyone's ages get a year added and Blaine is the same age as Kurt, that is in his junior year. Make sense? Comment if it doesn't.

September 30th, 2009

_Dear Kurt Hummel,_

_I’m not sure if you know about me as I certainly had no idea you or this engagement existed until a few days ago, but my name is Blaine Anderson and apparently we’ve been engaged for the past eight years. According to my parents, there is a stipulation in both of our grandparents’ (my father and your mother) wills that in order to inherit we must join families. The agreement made between my parents and yours was that we would not be told of the arrangement until we were sixteen in order for us ‘to have normal childhoods’._

_(I’m not saying I agree with this as it’s quite a shock to find out that I’ve been promised to a complete stranger, no matter how nice you may end up being, at any age and I would have preferred more time to process this information.)_

_However, I don’t want this to just be a business arrangement. I am a romantic at heart so I would like to get to know you better before promising to spend the rest of my life with you. I do understand, though, that giving personal information to a complete stranger might be outside your comfort zone so let me introduce myself first._

_My name is Blaine Anderson and I just turned sixteen a few weeks ago. I love to sing and dance and one of my bad habits that my mother is constantly trying to rid me of is the unfortunate habit of dancing on furniture._

_Well, as Charlotte Brontë said,_ “I would always rather be happy than dignified.”

_I love Katy Perry, P!nk, Beyonce, and certain Broadway musicals, but I’m an avid football and comic book fan so hopefully I’m well-rounded. I love Trigonometry but hate Chemistry (weird, I know), love poetry, and can’t speak Spanish to save my life._

_I’d love to learn more about you, so please write back soon._

_Your (hopeful) friend,_

_Blaine Anderson_

 

October 15th, 2009

_Dear Blaine Anderson,_

_Sorry for the delay._

_I had a hard time believing you so I had to confirm things with my dad. It took a lot of convincing but here I am, ready to try this out._

_However, I don’t want to be rude, but I feel I must ask up front: Are you gay? I want to know what to expect from this...correspondence. I just came out to my dad last week when he told me about the arrangement and asked how comfortable I was with it. I answered honestly: I’m not sure about this, but I’m willing to give it my best shot. However, if you are not gay please don’t feel pressured._

_Let me tell you a bit about myself. I love Lady Gaga (she’s queen, what can I say?) and agree with you on P!nk and showtunes. I can speak three languagues (French, German, and English), and am passable in Spanish. I love Petrarchan and Shakespearean sonnets (I guess that’s the romantic in me) and have a major interest in fashion. I’m also a countertenor- I auditioned for my school’s glee club a few weeks ago with Mr. Cellophane and got in._

_You mentioned you like show tunes, so I feel obligated to ask: Rent or Wicked?_

_Anxiously awaiting your reply!_

_Your (tentative) friend,_

_Kurt Hummel_

 

October 22th, 2009

_Dear Kurt (can I call you Kurt?),_

_Yes, I’m gay. I came out last year and so far the bullies at my school have made my life hell. Swirlies, locker checks, you know the like._

_RENT over Wicked. As much as I love Elphaba, there’s something inspiring about how realistic RENT is about life while still providing a sense of hope. I mean, it provides the harsh, gritty reality of AIDS, homosexuality, drug abuse, and homelessness while still having an uplifting ending._

_What about you? RENT or Wicked?_

_So, you’re a countertenor? What’s your range? I’m also in my school’s show choir (though I must admit we’re somewhat mediocre)._

_And wow, FOUR languages? I can barely pass Spanish. My mom says that although I’m a bright kid, my brain just isn’t wired that way. I guess she's right- compared to you, I'm a Neanderthal._

_Your friend,_

_Blaine_

_P.s. One of us had to take that leap, right?_

 

October 29th, 2009

_Dear Blaine (I assume I get the same privilege),_

_No, you're not a Neanderthal. That title belongs to the meat-head jocks who bully us for something we can't control._

_Swirlies? The Neanderthals at my school have a little more creativity than I give them credit for, apparently. In addition to locker checks, there’s a regular Dumpster Dive (where they toss kids in dumpsters) and they also lock kids in portapotties and proceed to roll them around and around. Their signature bullying move is slushying. What is that, you ask? Well, they’ve developed a ritual where they toss slushies at the losers at the school. You wouldn’t think that slushies hurt that much, but it’s like being bitch-slapped by an iceberg._

_As it comes to Rent vs Wicked, let’s agree to disagree. Let’s just say that I can really relate to Elphaba. Being teased and bullied for something you're born with and can't change, then rising above the ashes-that's me (hopefully)._

_My range? I can hit the High F in Defying Gravity  just as easily as I can hit Collin’s parts in  I’ll Cover You. Speaking of the High F, in a few days Rachel Berry (the star of my glee club, the bane of my existence, and t he most annoying spotlight-hogger to ever been raised by parents, gay or otherwise) and I will be having a Diva-Off for the privilege of playing Elphaba. Apparently she just can’t believe that someone else could possibly hit the same notes she can. _

_Also, just Kurt’s fine._

_Your friend,_

_Kurt_

 

November 6th, 2009

_Dear just Kurt,_

_That’s your range?_

_Wow. I can’t even-_

_Just wow._

_That’s got to be impossible, but if you’re not pulling the wool over my eyes then wow, Kurt, that’s amazing. I’ve never met someone with that kind of range, and if you can hit Collins and Elphaba then I have no idea why this Rachel thinks she even stands a chance against you._

_Oh, and here’s a Shakespeare quote for you, as you mentioned you admire the Bard:_

"I would not wish any companion in the world but you."

_Too soon?_

_Well, as my mother tells me, I have a tendency to not realize boundaries- another bad habit of mine. Do you have any bad habits I should know of before we embark upon this friendship?_

_Please write soon!_

_Your friend,_

_Blaine_

 

November 13th, 2009

_Dear Blaine,_

_Before I say anything else:_

_I blew the Diva-Off. I threw the note._

_Before you go assuming anything, I actually **did**  want the role of Elphaba. It’s something I’ve wanted all my life, and it would have been a dream come true. However, someone anonymously called my Dad earlier and called him the father of a **fag**. Even after that he wanted me to continue with the part, but I could tell he was shaken and I just can’t bear having that on my conscience. My Dad is the strongest man I know and if having someone call his son a fag for wanting to play a female role leaves him pale and shaken then I just won’t have it. _

_So I blew the note, and here I am. Rachel won. The saddest thing about it all was that until I blew the note, I think I was going to win._

_I’m not sure of a particular bad habit, but I can admit that my fatal flaw is being willing to sacrifice myself for those I love. I’d do anything for Dad, and if Mom was still alive it would be the same for her._

_Oh wait, I do know a bad habit. A bad habit of mine is not knowing when to back down from confrontations. If it’s just me, no family involved, then I tend not to be able to realize when to back down and save myself. I’m ruthlessly competitive._

_Also, I guess you could call my relentless shopping a bad habit. Oh, well, what can you do?_

_The Shakespeare quote wasn’t too soon- in fact, it was spot on. You said you like poetry, so I’ll give you one on friendship, from Ella Wheeler Wilcox:_

"If all the little proofs of trust are heeded,

It thou are always kind,

No sacrifice, no promise will be needed

To satisfy my mind."

_My bad habits need not become yours, right?_

_So, on a less serious note, Gaga or Katy? Be sure to think about your response before you send it._

_Your friend,_

_Kurt_

_P.S. I’m Kurt, not just Kurt._

 

November 20th, 2009

_Dear Kurt,_

_You shouldn’t have had to do that. If the world had any kind of justice, then you wouldn’t have had to throw that note. However, I think I respect you more than I ever have anyone else. That was a very selfless thing you did, and I admire it a lot._

_Katy Perry, without a doubt. I have the feeling you’re a Gaga, but Katy has always appealed to me more. Lady Gaga’s a bit too over the top for me, but Katy’s just right._

_There’s not much drama around here- Thomas, my best friend, just came out to me and he’s not sure about when to come out to everyone else, but other than that we’re pretty good._

_So, your mom isn't around anymore? I'm sorry. But if I was to guess, did she die when we were eight?_

_Here’s your Shakespearean quote, since we seem to be exchanging them:_

"Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow,

that I shall say good night till it be morrow."

_Your friend,_

_Blaine_

 

November 28th, 2009 

_Dear Blaine,_

_I hope Thomas has the courage to do whatever he needs to in regards to coming out._

_Before I get to the juice of life around me and my small-town school, let me just say that I would call your opinion on Lady Gaga blasphemous if I was very religious, but I’m not. So you’re safe- for now._

_(She is Queen, though.)_

_Anyway, before I get to the gossip let me give you a quick low-down on the main players. There’s one of our co-captains Rachel, who I’ve already introduced, the other co-captain Finn, who is dating Quinn Fabray, a Catholic cheerleader, but I think he likes Rachel, then Quinn herself, who found out she was pregnant a few days after I got your first letter, and Puck, the school’s resident badboy. They’re all in Glee club with me and some other kids, none of which are important to today’s drama (but you still need to know Mercedes, my best friend and fellow diva, because she is Queen)._

_Okay, so the drama is that even though Quinn and Finn are together and have been since the beginning of the school year, the father of Quinn’s baby isn’t Finn even though the baby was conceived during the school year. The scandal is that it’s **Puck’s**  baby, not Finn’s. Puck told Mercedes, who of course told me and then told Tina, another member of the glee club, who told everyone in the club but Finn and Rachel. Finn's a nice guy, but he's not the most observant guy in the world._

_Now our only problem is making sure Rachel doesn't find out, because if she does then she'll tell Finn._

_Here's your quote:_

"Thy friendship makes us fresh."

_Your friend,_

_Kurt_

_P.s. Yes, Mom did die when we were eight. I don't really like to talk about it, but I appreciate your sentiments._

_Her parents are rich, but I haven't seen them in years. I don't feel_ _comfortable telling you exactly why just yet, but the short version is that she fell in love with someone my grandparents deemed unsuitable for her station._

 

December 4th, 2009

_Dear Kurt,_

_I made you cry, didn't I? There are tear stains on your letter- I'm so sorry for bringing up the subject of your mother._

_We don’t have half the drama at my school as you have at yours, and I can’t help but be thankful. The most dramatic thing in my life besides the bullying was yesterday when I found a ladybug crawling along the baseboards in my room and I scooped it up in my shirt, carried it outside into the pouring rain, and let it go._

_After all, as Christina Rossetti wrote:_

"Hurt no living thing:

Ladybird, nor butterfly,

Nor moth with dusty wing,

Nor cricket chirping cheerily,

Nor grasshopper so light of leap,

Nor dancing gnat, nor beetle fat,

Nor harmless worms that creep."

 _Now, I'm not going to pry ~~no matter how much I may want to~~ , but maybe someday you can tell me the rest of the story of your parents. _ ~~_After all, one day we are going to be family, right?_~~

_So, on that awkward note, I will say my goodbyes. Toodle-loo!_

_Your friend,_

_Blaine_

_P.s. Too much, right? Ah, well, we've already discussed I have no idea where to stop._

 

December 11th, 2009

_Dear Blaine,_

_Well aren’t you a knight in shining armor, chivalrous unto even the smallest of creatures?_

_And you didn't make me cry. Those are just water stains._

_But seriously, **boy**  do I have a story to tell you. Hold onto the edges of your seat because it’s a wild ride. _

_So, the glee club and I were in a mattress commercial because Rachel wanted to buy an ad in the yearbook because our insane Cheerleading Coach has a vendetta against our teacher and stuff just...happened, as it tends to with this club, and we ended up in a mattress commercial and nearly lost our status as amateurs, which as you probably know, would disqualify us from participating in Sectionals, but due to_ something  _happening (I'm still not quite sure what), we managed to get our amateur status back._

 _Our teacher, Mr. Schue, however, couldn’t be our faculty advisor at Sectionals because he slept on one of the mattresses. Why? Well, it's a long story. Well, at_ _Sectionals the other teams stole our set list. We thought we were sunk because not only were our set lists gone but because Finn found out the truth about Quinn’s baby and so he wasn't there in protest. We didn't have enough members and we had to come up with a totally new setlist in an hour. Thankfully_ _Finn swooped in and saved the day by bringing in the sheet music to a new song and Rachel sang_ Don't Rain On My Parade,  _a ballad she's practiced since she was a kid._

 _And we won. Even without a setlist or a faculty advisor we_ won.

 _(Once again, I'm still not sure how we did it, but it_ did  _happen.)_

_We're going to Regionals. I can't believe it. Someone needs to pinch me._

_How did Sectionals go for you guys? Can't wait to hear about it!_

_Your friend,_

_Kurt_

 

 

_P.s. Yes, maybe someday I will tell you. After all, if everything goes alright we'll be spending quite awhile with each other, right?_

_P.p.s. It's not actually that bad. It's actually kind of ~~cute~~ ~~attractive~~ endearing. _

 

December 18th, 2009

_Dear Kurt,_

_Your glee club must be **seriously**  talented if you can manage to pull off a stunt like that with no preparation whatsoever. I guess the payoff was fantastic, especially for the amount of stage fright you must have felt going into it._

_Finn seems like a nice guy, if a bit hasty. It must have been a terrible shock to find out his girlfriend was pregnant by another guy. ~~Thank goodness we'll never have that problem, right?~~_

_So, anyway, we lost Sectionals. It's not that big of a deal, though, as no one thought we'd make it anyway. I guess now I can devote more time to bringing up my grades in Chemistry and Spanish, which are both Bs right now and could be better. Maybe I'll join another club instead._

_Here's Elizabeth Bishop for you, from her poem One Art:_

The art of losing isn’t hard to master;

so many things seem filled with the intent

to be lost that their loss is no disaster.

_I hope you guys are having fun with the holidays. ~~I'll be thinking of you.~~_

_Your friend,_

_Blaine_

 

December 23rd, 2009

_Querido Blaine,_

_I don't know if this will reach you before Christmas does, but if it does then I want you to know that I wish I could spend Christmas with you._

_Merry Christmas, if you do celebrate it._

_I went to a comic book store to pick up a gift for you and remembered that you said you liked football. This one caught my eye, so I hope you like it._

_Also, enclosed is a CD._ _I thought you might like to hear my voice since you were so curious. On the CD is Defying Gravity, Collin’s part of I’ll Cover You, and my glee club’s cover of Don’t Stop Believing. That last piece is our special song, as it's what first brought us together. I hope you'll like it._

_I'm glad you're not too broken up over your team's loss at Sectionals. Your outlook on it is very optimistic- I wish I could be that positive about losing. As I admitted earlier, I'm extremely competitive and don't take to losing very well._

_Your friend,_

_Kurt_

_P.s. Here's my email address, if you want to use it: gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com._

_P.p.s. The greeting of this letter was in Spanish. Hope you can translate it!_

 

December 30th, 2009

_Dear Kurt,_

_Let’s get this out of the way: *drops the mic*_

_Now that that’s taken care of, I wish I could sing a duet with you for Christmas._

_After all:_

If music be the food of love, play on.

_I hope I chose a good gift. You mentioned in your first letter that you loved fashion, so I thought you might like this scarf._

 

 

_In addition to the scarf, I have a poem I’d like you to read. It’s not one I think fits our theme of poems, but I hope you’ll like it anyway. Maybe it will speak to you like it does to me._

What makes a nation’s pillars high

And its foundations strong?

What makes it mighty to defy

The foes that round it throng?

 

It is not gold. Its kingdoms grand

Go down in battle shock;

Its shafts are laid on sinking sand,

Not on abiding rock.

 

Is it the sword? Ask the red dust

Of empires passed away;

The blood has turned their stones to rust,

Their glory to decay.

 

And is it pride? Ah, that bright crown

Has seemed to nations sweet;

But God has struck its luster down

In ashes at his feet.

 

Not gold but only men can make

A people great and strong;

Men who for truth and honor’s sake

Stand fast and suffer long.

 

Brave men who work while others sleep,

Who dare while others fly...

They build a nation’s pillars deep

And lift them to the sky.

 

_Your friend,_

_Blaine_

_P.s. In addition to the scarf, I included a CD with my covers of Hot n Cold by Katy Perry, Northern Downpour by Panic! at the Disco, and King of Anything by Sara Bareilles. I hope you like them, though no one's ever really said I'm a good singer so I'm not holding out for much. I enjoy singing but my voice is nothing special._

* * *

"'Cedes."

"Yes, boo?"

"Blaine's voice- he sent me a CD. I can't even begin to describe his voice- god, it's like a chocolate silk mocha turned into sound. You _have_ to come over  _right. now._  and listen to this."

"I'm on my way."

* * *

**December 31st, 2009**

**11:20**

**To:[ gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com ](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

**From:[ nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com ](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**

**Subject: New Year's Eve**

Happy New Year's Eve.

Wish I could spend it with you.

Your friend,

Blaine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn crush obviously does not happen in this 'verse, so most of the events to do with that will not happen. The issue with Rachel's makeover in Hairography doesn't take place because Kurt's not jealous of Rachel- after all, he has his intriguing penpal/betrothed Blaine, who he's busy trying to impress/become friends with. Finn is a waste of his time.  
> This first chapter is mostly fluff. Plot and actual romance will enter with the next chapter. Also, later chapters will have more actual scenes and dialogue between characters.


	2. he that dares not grasp the thorn (should never crave the rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay- fluff and romance (especially flirting) are hard to write!

**December 31st, 2009**

**11:58 p.m.**

**To:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**

**From:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

I was writing a letter about your singing when I got your email.

Wow. Just wow. I have no words I could use to describe it. You have an amazing voice- I have no idea who told you it wasn't special, but they were  _wrong._ Your voice is amazing. Both 'Cedes and I think so.

Also, I love the poem you sent. It does speak to me- I feel like it is the perfect poem to describe how it feels to be bullied.

How are you spending New Year's? I'm hanging out with Tina and 'Cedes and thinking about you.

Wow, that's way too honest. Looks like you're rubbing off on me, right?

So Happy New Year's- I wish I could spend it with you, too.

Your friend,

Kurt

 

**Janurary 1st, 2010**

**10:00 a.m.**

**To:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

**From:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**

Well, I didn't expect a response that quickly.

Hi, Kurt! I guess since this is email we can be a bit more casual, right?

(Not that I had a problem with that before, right?)

 _Well,_ on that note, thanks for the review of my voice. I was definitely not expecting such glowing praise. No one's ever said my voice is special.

Oh, and I spent New Year's with Thomas, his little sister and her friends, and his parents at his house. My parents had to go on a business trip on the 28th and so I'm staying with Thomas for the past few nights.

Hope your New Year's was great!

Your friend,

Blaine

 

**Janurary 1st, 2010**

**10:30 a.m.**

**To:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**

**From:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

Hey, Blaine!

(Because for some reason I feel like being as peppy as you for once)

So, I was wondering about something. We've been talking for a few months about nearly everything and we haven't really discussed something kind of central to us. I know we're not allowed to see each other until we're twenty one because of tradition and all, but I'm sure you're wondering what I look like because 'Cedes and I have definitely wondering what you look like.

(And before you worry, I haven't shown her all of our letters. Those are  _ours._ You just may have come up in conversation a few times. You know, nothing major.)

Okay, I'm going to leave before I make an even bigger fool of myself.

Respond soon!

Kurt

 

**Janurary 1st, 2010**

**10:35 a.m.**

**To:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

**From:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**

Glad my peppiness is rubbing off on you- spreading optimism is one of my greatest goals in life.

But yeah, I'll admit I've been wondering what you look like. How can I not, when you're pretty much my closest confidante?

But anyways, I'm going to bite the bullet and tell you. I have a head of dark curls that can only be tamed by copious amounts of gel, hazel eyes, tan skin, and a pair of eyebrows that are practically _triangular_. I'm also short. Thomas refers to me as his best friend, the hobbit, or the 50s gentleman.

The reason for that that second nickname is that I wear bowties, Brooks Brothers polos, colorful jeans, and boat shoes without socks. I can your fashion sense cringing.  _What?_ Yes, it's true.

So, how about you? What do you look like?

(I assume you'll be fine returning the favor.)

 -Blaine

 

**Janurary 1st, 2010**

**10:40 a.m.**

**To:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**

**From:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

Well, I have plain brown hair, glasz eyes (seriously, look it up), pale skin, and 'Cedes says those are my best features, but, well, you're lucky I'm being completely honest with you. Puberty hasn't been the kindest to me. By that I mean is that my features are still soft and my cheeks haven't lost that hint of baby fat that you probably lost freshman year.

There's a reason I've been called 'fag' since before I came out- I've lived in the most transparent closet ever created.

I fit literally every stereotype for being gay- I like show tunes and fashion and I have a 'girly' voice. Countertenor, remember? I also refuse to stop 'flaunting' it in front of everyone else, so the insults started long before I came out.

Maybe this is the best way to meet you- I may be too girly for  _you._

Wow, that's depressing.  _Anyway_ , can't wait to hear from you again!

-Kurt

 

 

**Janurary 1st, 2010**

**10:45 a.m.**

**To:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

**From:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**

I'm sure you are actually quite handsome, despite what others say, and even if you weren't it doesn't matter to me. Kurt, I think I'm going to borrow from our old friend the Bard for this one:

“Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, and therefore is winged Cupid painted blind.”

Too forward?

Also, they're idiots. You identify as a boy, you  _are_ a boy, so screw 'em, okay? You are amazing, got it?

-Blaine

P.S. And of course I remember you're a countertenor. With your voice, how could I forget?

 

**Janurary 1st, 2010**

**10:50 a.m.**

**To:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**

**From:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

No. No, not too forward. Just...unexpected.

(In a good way)

And thanks. That really makes me feel better.

-Kurt

 

**Janurary 4th, 2010**

**7:00 p.m.**

**To:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**

**From:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

So apparently Mercedes found out from Tina who found out from Rachel that Rachel and Finn finally got together. Not sure if they're going to make it, especially with Finn's rocky history with girls and Rachel's tendency to drop everything for glee, but maybe they _will_ work out.

Speaking of which: hey, Blaine, have you ever been in a relationship before?

-Kurt

 

 

**Janurary 4th, 2010**

**7:05 p.m.**  

**To:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

**From:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**

Actually, yes, though it was just one and I'm not even sure if you'd even count it. There was this guy I was with in eighth grade. We didn't hold hands or kiss or anything, though we were 'together' for over a year- we just went bowling with friends a couple of times and to the movies with a group of friends another time. We never told any of them that we were together, and we broke up when he moved away before high school started, so I'm not sure if it even counted. He told me in the nicest possible way that I was never that good at being very romantic.

You?

-Blaine

 

**Janurary 4th, 2010**

**7:06 p.m.**

**To:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**

**From:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

No. I've never had a relationship with anyone. In fact, I haven't even had my first kiss yet.

-Kurt

 

**Janurary 4th, 2010**

**7:07 p.m.**

**To:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

**From:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**  

Neither have I.

-Blaine

* * *

"Oh."

Well, that's... _interesting_.

* * *

**Janurary 5th, 2010**

**7:00 p.m.**

**To:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

**From:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**  

Hey, I was just looking back through your letters and you mentioned that you're not very religious.

Care to elaborate?

-Blaine

 

**Janurary 5th, 2010**

**7:03 p.m.**

**To:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**

**From:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

First off, you kept my letters? I thought I was the only one.

And secondly, yes, I'm not very religious. In fact, you could I'm  _very_ not religious. I'm atheist. I don't believe in god, or heaven, or sin. I like to think I'm a moral person, but it's not because of some heavenly power. That's just who I want to be.

What about you?

-Kurt

 

**Janurary 5th, 2010**

**7:06 p.m.**

**To:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

**From:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**  

I believe in god and heaven and the forgiveness of sins, but not all the rules. I believe that if we are good people then we’ll get rewarded, and that we all need to love each other if we’re to get anywhere. But homophobia? All those stringent church traditions? Not for me.

(And I save your e-mails too.)

Still not creeped out by my forwardness?

-Blaine

 

**Janurary 5th, 2010**

**7:10 p.m.**

**To:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**

**From:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

No, not yet. I stick to what I said before- it's endearing, if in a different way.

And I admire that you have such strong beliefs, even if I'm not in complete agreement with you. The fact that you want to love everyone, even if they don't necessarily agree with you. It takes a strength to do that, a kind of strength that I don't have. I guess I'm predisposed to seeing the bad in others rather than the good.

Another one of my bad habits, I guess, but as Anne Bronte said:

_But he that dares not grasp the thorn_

_Should never crave the rose_

Maybe the rose is sweet enough for you?

-Kurt

* * *

Kurt nearly winces at the blatant flirting, but he sends off the email without second-guessing himself.

After all, he and Blaine are going to get _married_ when they're twenty-one. Now is better than ever to start flirting, right?

* * *

**Janurary 5th, 2010**

**7:12 p.m.**

**To:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

**From:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**  

What about me? Have you decided whether I'm good or not?

And yes, maybe the rose is. Maybe Kurt Hummel is just as beautiful as he seems, maybe as sweet as I think he is. After all:

_A rose by any other name would smell as sweet._

-Blaine

P.S.

 

**Janurary 5th, 2010**

**7:13 p.m.**

**To:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**

**From:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

The jury's still out, Blaine, but I suspect you have a pretty good chance.

I have to go do homework. Talk to you tomorrow? 

-Kurt

 

**Janurary 5th, 2010**

**7:15 p.m.**

**To:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

**From:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**  

Talk to you soon. Looking forward to it.

-Blaine

* * *

Somehow they manage to get into a pattern, both gravitating towards their computers at around 7:00 most nights for an unofficial date. It's not 'official' because they're not 'official' yet.

( _Keyword,_ Kurt Hummel thinks,  _is 'yet'._ ) 

* * *

**Janurary 8th, 2010**

**7:00 p.m.**

**To:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

**From:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**  

Kurt, guess what? GUESS WHAT?

Well, I can't stand waiting so I'm going to tell you now: Thomas just came out to his parents and they accepted him. He's planning on coming out to our other friends next week.

*squeal*

-Blaine

 

**Janurary 8th, 2010**

**7:05 p.m.**

**To:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**

**From:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

**Attachment (1)**

**NewDirections_mlwswy.mp3**

Well aren't you happy?

Well, I'm not surprised. You have good reason to be.

Tell Thomas I said that was very brave of him. It must have taken a lot of courage to come out.

Actually, now that I think about it, we've never talked about  _our_ coming outs. I mean, I've mentioned mine a few times but not in detail. Do you want to talk about it?

But on a less serious topic, I have a new recording for you to listen to. It's a bit late as my glee club sang it a few weeks ago, but better late than never, right?

The main voice is Rachel's but I thought you wouldn't mind. It's one of our better recordings.

Hope you like it!

-Kurt

* * *

Blaine opens up the attachment to find a cover of  _My Life Would Suck Without You_ by Kelly Clarkson. He holds his breath as the song plays through, upbeat energy and emotion playing through his speakers.

His mom pokes her head in as the song hits the chorus. "That doesn't sound like the original," she says, a crease between her brows.

"It's not," he agrees, "It's Kurt's glee club."

"They're quite talented," she says.

"I know. They're amazing. None of them are as talented as Kurt is, though. Mom, did you know he can hit the High F in Defying Gravity?"

His mom isn't as familiar with musicals as her son is, but she recognizes that as an accomplishment for a teenage male. "No, I didn't," she admits.

"Do you want to hear it? I have the CD he sent me."

"Alright."

* * *

**January** **9th, 2010**

**7:01 p.m.**

**To:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

**From:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**

It was amazing- both my mom and I think so.

Still, Rachel's not as good of a soloist as you are. Just my opinion, but there you are.

-Blaine

 

**Janurary 9th, 2010**

**7:02 p.m.**

**To:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**

**From:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**  

You're biased, but thanks.

-Kurt

 

 **January** **9th, 2010**

**7:03 p.m.**

**To:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

**From:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**

How am I biased? I'm a totally unswayable, unprejudiced judge here.

And you're better than she is.

-Blaine

 

**Janurary 9th, 2010**

**7:05 p.m.**

**To:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**

**From:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

Alright, alright. I'm not going to argue with the one person who thinks I'm better than Rachel Berry.

-Kurt

 

 **January** **9th, 2010**

**7:07 p.m.**

**To:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

**From:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**

That can't be true. What about your dad? How about the famous Mercedes? They both must think you're better than her.

-Blaine

 

**Janurary 9th, 2010**

**7:10 p.m.**

**To:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**

**From:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

Okay, so you're right about my dad. Mercedes thinks the three of us are about equal in talent, but she likes me better than she does Rachel because I have a better sense of fashion and am not as much of a spotlight-hog as Rachel is.

And I do think there is someone as talented as me...

-Kurt

 

 **January** **9th, 2010**

**7:10 p.m.**

**To:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

**From:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**

Who?

-Blaine

 

**Janurary 9th, 2010**

**7:11 p.m.**

**To:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**

**From:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

You.

-Kurt

 

 **January** **9th, 2010**

**7:13 p.m.**

**To:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

**From:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**

Thanks. No one's ever said something like that about me before. That means a lot.

-Blaine

 

**Janurary 9th, 2010**

**7:14 p.m.**

**To:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**

**From:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

It's just the honest truth.

-Kurt

 

 **January** **9th, 2010**

**7:15 p.m.**

**To:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

**From:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**

Still, thanks.

-Blaine

 

**Janurary 10th**

**7:16 p.m.**

**To:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**

**From:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

No problem.

-Kurt

 

 **January**   **12t** **h, 2010**

**7:00 p.m.**

**To:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

**From:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**

Do you still play in the snow? I mean, I do, and Thomas does, but there are a lot of kids our age who don't. I just had a snowball fight with Thomas yesterday and found myself wondering about you.

Okay, I think this is my cue to stop rambling and just send this email.

Awaiting your reply!

-Blaine

 

 **January**   **12t** **h, 2010**

**7:02 p.m.**

**To:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**

**From:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

I used to play in the snow a lot with my Dad and Mom. I don't so much anymore, especially because I don't really have any friends who would hang out with me except for Tina, Brittany, and Mercedes and none of them except for Brittany would really play in the snow and Brittany hasn't come over lately.

-Kurt 

 

 **January**   **12t** **h, 2010**

**7:04 p.m.**

**To:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

**From:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**

**Attachments (1)**

**Piano_Man.mp3**

Here, I have a song for you. It's one of my favorites and even though I'm sure you've probably heard it a million times before but it's a comfort song of mine. Maybe you'll like my cover of it. I hope it makes you happy :)

-Blaine

 

 **January**   **12t** **h, 2010**

**7:05 p.m.**

**To:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**

**From:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

You're a dork. You know that, right?

Still, that  _was_ pretty good.

-Kurt

 

 **January**   **12t** **h, 2010**

**7:06 p.m.**

**To:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

**From:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**

Thanks ;)

-Blaine

 

 **January**   **12t** **h, 2010**

**7:06 p.m.**

**To:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**

**From:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

Dork.

-Kurt

 

 **January**   **12t** **h, 2010**

**7:07 p.m.**

**To:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

**From:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**

You love it.

-Blaine

* * *

After pressing  _send_ Blaine sucks in a breath. That  _had_ to be too forward.

*

Kurt blushes when he receives the e-mail.

* * *

**January**   **12t** **h, 2010**

**7:09 p.m.**

**To:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**

**From:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

Guess I do. I'm still here, aren't I?

-Kurt

 

 **January**   **12t** **h, 2010**

**7:10 p.m.**

**To:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

**From:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**

That you are. I've got to say I'm a bit surprised.

-Blaine

 

 **January**   **12t** **h, 2010**

**7:11 p.m.**

**To:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**

**From:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

And why is that?

-Kurt

 

 **January**   **12t** **h, 2010**

**7:14 p.m.**

**To:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

**From:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**

No one else, save Thomas, really stays around. You staying here, still e-mailing and talking to me after the number of times I've crossed lines or gotten too familiar...that's surprising, in a good way.

I appreciate it.

-Blaine

 

 **January**   **12t** **h, 2010**

**7:18 p.m.**

**To:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**

**From:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

Wow. That's all it takes to turn people off? Just an off-handed comment that may be a bit too personal? Just, wow...

My friends aren't always the most trust-worthy and they back-stab each other all the time but at least it takes a  _lot_ to turn them on each other. I mean, when I first became friends with Mercedes she told me she had a crush on me and I rejected her by pretending I had a crush on  _Rachel_ and  _that_ didn't destroy our relationship (though I'm quite certain she probably felt better when I told her that I actually was gay, not crushing on Rachel).

Still, just making comments like that turns people off? That's harsh, even for the kids at my school.

(At least they have a reason, even if it makes no sense- homophobia does wonders to keep jocks from getting friendly.)

And it's nothing- you seem like a really nice person, Blaine. You deserve to have people stick around.

-Kurt

 

 **January**   **12t** **h, 2010**

**7:19 p.m.**

**To:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

**From:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**

Thanks.

-Blaine

 

 **January**   **14t** **h, 2010**

**7:00 p.m.**

**To:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**

**From:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

What's your favorite Disney song?

-Kurt

 

 **January**   **14t** **h, 2010**

**7:01 p.m.**

**To:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

**From:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**

For a hero, 'I Wonder' from  _Sleeping Beauty._ For a villain, 'Be Prepared' from _Lion King_.

In general, 'I'll Make A Man Out of You' from _Mulan_.

You?

-Blaine

 

 **January**   **14t** **h, 2010**

**7:04 p.m.**

**To:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**

**From:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

Wow, that was fast. I didn't expect an answer to come so quickly. You've obviously thought about this before.

For a hero, 'A Dream is A Wish Your Heart Makes' from Cinderella. For a villain, 'Poor Unfortunate Souls' from  _Little Mermaid_ is just the slightest shade above 'Be Prepared'.

In general, 'Be Our Guest' from _Beauty and the Beast_ or "So This Is Love" from  _Cinderella._ Both are pretty wicked, no pun intended.

-Kurt 

 

 **January**   **14t** **h, 2010**

**7:05 p.m.**

**To:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

**From:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**

What can I say? I'm a huge Disney fan. Prince Phillip was my first crush.

Also, love the pun.

-Blaine

 

 **January**   **14t** **h, 2010**

**7:06 p.m.**

**To:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**

**From:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

Mine was Prince Eric, honestly.

-Kurt

 

 **January**   **14t** **h, 2010**

**7:07 p.m.**

**To:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

**From:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**

He  _was_ good-looking, but  _I Wonder_ is one of my favorite songs of all time so Phillip has my vote.

-Blaine

 

 **January**   **14t** **h, 2010**

**7:09 p.m.**

**To:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**

**From:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

 

Well, we can each have our own princes. Personally I'm for the dark-haired, optimistic type, what can I say? 

-Kurt

 

 **January**   **14t** **h, 2010**

**7:10 p.m.**

**To:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

**From:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**

Brown-haired and blue-eyed with a great voice, that's my prince.

-Blaine

 

 **January**   **14t** **h, 2010**

**7:11 p.m.**

**To:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**

**From:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

Oh, you.

-Kurt

 

 **January**   **14t** **h, 2010**

**7:12 p.m.**

**To:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

**From:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**

;)

-Blaine

 

 

**January 16th, 2010**

**7:00**

**To:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

**From:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**

GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT

-Blaine

 

 

**January 16th, 2010**

**7:03**

**To:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**

**From:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

Something certainly has you excited. I don't know, maybe you met someone you liked...

-Kurt

 

**January 16th, 2010**

**7:05**

**To:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

**From:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**

No, silly, that's just you. No, actually, THOMAS CAME OUT TO OUR FRIENDS OH MY GOSH THIS IS AMAZING!!!

-Blaine

 

**January 16th, 2010**

**7:0** **7**

**To:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**

**From:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

You sound like a tween girl who just discovered the Internet. Still, once again give him my congratulations. Like I said before, that's pretty brave.

-Kurt

 

**January 16th, 2010**

**7:07**

**To:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

**From:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**

You're pretty brave.

-Blaine

 

**January 16th, 2010**

**7:08**

**To:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**

**From:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

I am?

Why do you say that?

-Kurt 

 

**January 16th, 2010**

**7:11**

**To:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

**From:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**

Because you are. You talk about how you're continuing to be yourself, continuing to defy social expectation, despite the consequences. Despite how much bigger they are than you, you don't stop being who you are.

 _It's not the size of the dog in the fight, it's the size of the fight in the dog,_ right?

You're honestly inspiring.

-Blaine

 

**January 16th, 2010**

**7:15**

**To:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**

**From:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

Wow. No one's ever said that before, not even 'Cedes. I'm not used to accepting compliments, but thank you.

And didn't you say something about wearing bowties, polos, colorful jeans, and boat shoes? How is that any less brave than me walking around singing show tunes and fashionable clothing?

You're pretty brave yourself.

-Kurt

 

**January 16th, 2010**

**7:19**

**To:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

**From:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**

Thanks...that means a lot.

-Blaine

 

 

**January 16th, 2010**

**7:20**

**To:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**

**From:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

You're welcome.

-Kurt

 

***

 

 

 **January** **19th, 2010**

**7:00 p.m.**

**To:[ gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com ](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

**From:[ nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com ](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**

Hey, I was listening to my playlist and I started wondering about you. So, to ease my ceaseless curiosity and flaw for trespassing on people's personal space: 

Which song would you rather sing with your boyfriend: Come What May or I’ll Cover You?

-Blaine

* * *

 Kurt takes a deep breath.

* * *

**January** **19th, 2010**

**7:02 p.m.**

**To:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**

**From:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

That depends. Are we boyfriends?

-Kurt

 

 **January** **19th, 2010**

**7:03 p.m.**

**To:[ gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com ](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

**From:[ nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com ](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**

If it's possible. I mean, do you think we can do this online?

But yeah, if you want to be.

-Blaine

 

 **January** **19th, 2010**

**7:05 p.m.**

**To:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**

**From:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

I do.

-Kurt

 

 **January** **19th, 2010**

**7:07 p.m.**

**To:[ gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com ](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

**From:[ nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com ](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**

Then we are.

-Blaine

 

 **January** **19th, 2010**

**7:10 p.m.**

**To:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**

**From:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

Then I’ll Cover You. It’s a promise to keep each other safe, to always be there for each other. It talks about the beauty of the brevity of life, and how although we only have today we'll make today a great one.

You?

-Kurt

 

 **January** **19th, 2010**

**7:11 p.m.**

**To:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

**From:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**

Come What May. It’s about actively weathering the storm, about surviving through everything love throws at you and coming out with your soulmate by your side.

Your boyfriend,

Blaine

 

 **January** **19th, 2010**

**7:13 p.m.**

**To:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**

**From:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

You are fantastic, you know that?

Your boyfriend,

Kurt

 

 **January** **19th, 2010**

**7:14 p.m.**

**To:[gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com](mailto:gaga_for_elphaba@hotmail.com)**

**From:[nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com](mailto:nightbirdsinbowties@gmail.com)**

I try. ;)

Your boyfriend,

Blaine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for angst to come next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> If this idea works out, I'm attempting to make a heavier, longer, and more original version into a novel. Some of the ideas explored in this fic will be discussed in the novel such as the question "Can you fall in love with someone you've never met?", sexuality in modern day america, disabilities, gay bashing, attempted sexual assault (forced kiss), parental death, arranged marriage, and certain religious questions.  
> However, in the novel there is also discussions of what it means to be asexual but still want a relationship, heavier and more at length faith crisises, philosophy, being metrosexual while still being straight and how that can be stereotyped, and other discussions. The novel also takes place with two females in the lead romantic roles as well as some other character/gender changes.  
> As this is my end goal, I'd really appreciate comments and constructive criticism. I want you guys to buckle down hard on this story as I want it to be as good as possible. Feel free to tear into it (but please don't flame- I want genuine criticism) and thanks in advance!


End file.
